Saturday Night Chase
by Factens
Summary: Connie helps Steven sneak out to see a late night movie.
1. Food Fight

**First Ever FanFic, so leave your reviews and make them helpful please. And tell me if there's anything I need to fix. I'm not really used to writing but I'll try my best.**

* * *

Chapter One: Food Fight

My phone starts to vibrate. I lift my head and see it at the right of my bed.

"Oh geez" I begin to lift my body up. "Just when I was getting sleepy" I let out a brief sigh.

I wiped my eyes from the drowsiness and reach out for the phone. I lift it and see Connie's name on the screen.

It hit me. Connie and I were supposed to see Dogcopter 5 on Saturday Night. It meant so much to her.

The phone continued to vibrate in my right hand. And I tapped the call button.

"Steven!" Connie shouted in my ear. I flinched from the unexpected sound.

"Oh sorry if that was loud I-I was just nervous that you wouldn't pick up and-and I-"

"Woah Connie slow down" I interrupt worriedly. "Is everything ok? You sound really nervous"

I hear Connie slowly breathe in and out and wait for her to respond.

"I'm…I'm fine it's just I'm so excited Steven!" I pass the phone to my left hand and lay back down and stare at the ceiling.

"Steven, not only are we going to Dogcopter 5 but this my first time going to a late night movie by myself. Oh well….with you actually but really late well if you count 9 pm as late" She said.

"Mo-Movie? I didn't know we were heading off to the movies Connie" I murmured before letting out a slight yawn from my interrupted nap.

"We've been planning this for so long and the fact you forgot already is crazy Steven! This is Dogcopter 5 we're talking about the biggest blockbuster of the summer. I had to pass with an A for every one of my subjects and not a single B just for parents to let me go see it this late and-and." Connie started to lose her breath.

"Connie I was joking that's all! Just joking please be ok!" I cried out. I started to feel guilty for what I said. Even if it was a joke it shows Connie is really taking this seriously.

Connie took a long sigh. "Hmph, Steven that wasn't funny." She said aggravated.

There was a long silent pause between us that went on for two minutes.

I heard someone open the screen door to the left of me and saw Amethyst coming through carrying a green bucket filled with an unrecognizable white substance. I squinted my eyes to help see what it was. Amethyst noticed me and a huge grin spreads across her face.

"Yo Steve-man who you talkin' to!" She shouted below.

"Amethyst shhhh, I'm talking to Connie" I mumble so Connie wouldn't hear me. Amethyst turns her back to me and drops the bucket. And bends down, I can't really tell what she's doing.

"Well as long as you're ready for the movie that's all that matters." She states in a calmer manner than before.

"Oh yeah I'm ready, I've packed my cheeseburger backpack to the brim with super delicious Steven snacks" I reply. I turn back to Amethyst to see her still having her back turned to me bending in front of that bucket.

"Oh really, well what kind of super delicious Steven snacks then" I snap my attention back to Connie speaking.

"Like umm, P and J sandwiches with the the crust cut and uhh cream filled cupcakes and some fancy popcorn and a bunch of other goods." I say. "I guarantee you Connie Maheswaran this will be the best movie night you have ever had in your entire life and nothing and I mean will get in our wa-" A white substance is splattered all over my face causing me to face plant my wall all of a sudden.

"Steven! What happened!?" Connie shouts completely perplexed. "Did something slap you!?"

"Bwahahahaha Oh my gosh Little man you should have seen that coming from a mile away" Amethyst blurted out and continues to laugh.

"Is that Amethyst! Steven what happ-"

"I'm gonna need to call you back later Connie." I groan.

"Wha… Steven are you ok you sound-"

"I'm fine just..I'll see you tomorrow." I end the call. I pick my face up from the wall and turn my entire body to Amethyst. Who was still laughing.

"What the heck Amethyst, why would you even think of doing that. Now my phone got this goop all over it and ruined our conversation!" I shouted back at Amethyst.

"Well you were cooped up in this Beach house all day and well I decided to let you have some fun." Amethyst said with a satisfied smirk.

"Fun!? Splattering most of my entire face with this stuff isn't fun Amethyst! And-And what even is half this stuff?!" I felt my face start to turn bright red.

"Whoa Steven I didn't think you'd take it like that" Amethyst's expression started to look worried yet puzzled.

"Gaaahhhhh!" I let out an aggravated grunt and lay back on my bed.

"Oh you're just gonna go down without a fight aren't cha." Amethyst taunted but I didn't reply.

"Alright you cha-cha-chicken I guess you're gonna have to deal with a face full a goop" Amethyst stated picking the bucket back up. "See ya chump hehe." She starts to stride toward the door.

I scooped the goop off my face and tried to study it.

"Wait is supposed to be some type..of…" I placed some of it in my mouth and kept it there. I continued to taste it. The taste was familiar but still I couldn't tell what it was.

"Well if you need anything chump I'll be enjoying some of this-"

"Sour Cream!?" I interrupted Amethyst.

"Eyup, I was going through a few dumpsters this morning and found a tub of it and it hasn't even expired yet dude." Amethyst chuckled.

I tried to scrape off the rest of the sour cream off my face. "But why sour cream?" I whimpered.

"Because I felt like it chump hehehe" Amethyst bent down to scoop up more Sour Cream to fling at me. I then flung the sour cream she hit me with at her before she had the chance to hit me first. The force hurled Amethyst at the tiny book shelf near the screen door causing most of the books to fall off with her. She and the books all land on the sofa and so does the sour cream.

"Amethyst!" I cry. I scurry to run down the stairs to see Amethyst. "I-I didn't mean to throw it so hard and-"

"Dude…" Amethyst muttered slumped over with her eyes closed.

"Wha?"

"I'm about to beat you with some sour cream!" Amethyst stands up on the sofa with a fist full of sour cream and splatters it all over my hair and some of it drips on to my clothes.

"Waaa noooo Amethyst you got all of it all over me" I sob while trying to remove the sour cream from my hair. Amethyst jumps off the sofa and tries to grab the green bucket but slips on the excess sour cream face first.

"Nyah oh boy my face feels like melted jello." She lifts her head off the sour cream stained floor and groans. "Speaking of jello" She gets up in a hurry and runs to the refrigerator. She slams open the refrigerator door and puts on that huge grin from before. I still try removing the cream from my curly hair.

"Yo Steve-man look what I got" She pulls out seven small containers of jello.

"Ohhh no way, where'd you get all that jello we don't even buy that kind of food." I pout. Before I knew it Amethyst had already opened all seven of them.

"Well Steven, say jello to my little friends!" Amethyst throws the first two containers straight at my face. I manage to dodge them by bending down. But she launches the other five at me when I stood straight back up causing me to slam against the screen door.

"No fair you didn't even give me enough time to strike back." I frown with leftover jello sliding off my face. I notice Amethyst is scavenging through the refrigerator looking for something.

"Oh Steven, what's with the sudden attitude weren't you always up beet" Amethyst twirls around revealing two beets in her hands and flings one at me. I moved out off the way and the beet went straight through the screen door onto the beach sand. The hole was small but noticeable. I heard Amethyst gasp in horror as she dashed to the screen door.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no, ok I think I need to stop. I took it too far." She said in a discouraged manner.

"Oh really, well guess I'm beet too!" I scoop some discarded sour cream off the ground and slammed it into Amethyst's face causing her to fall back on her rear end. I race to get the beet and find it next to the refrigerator. I toss it at Amethyst's head and it meets its target. I then run behind the kitchen counter.

"Owww, Steven that really hurt little dude." Amethyst cries with an unknown expression since most of her face was covered with dumpster sour cream.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amethyst I was just trying to join in on your fun." I come from behind the counter pleading for her forgiveness. When handfuls of sour cream start flying past me. I quickly hide behind the counter again. The sour cream was just small white blurs flying past me, my eyes widened in shock as the cream started to get all over the Warp Pad and the Gems door.

"Umm Amethyst you can stop now you already hit me." I looked back at Amethyst and noticed the sour cream still covered her entire face, she was just throwing the sour cream at random seeing if it hit me.

"Nuh uh I don't believe you Little Man, I'm a get cha" She said with the only thing visible on her face that wasn't sour cream was her mouth moving. I tried to think of something to stop Amethyst on the spot. I stood back up and saw Pearl standing completely still in front of the screen door outside.

"Oh no" I whispered to myself. Her expression wasn't understandable at all, all I can say was that it was some sort of mix between emptiness, devastation, astonishment and most of all anger.


	2. Punishment

**Decided to continue since I have a lot of ideas for the story. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Punishment

The screen door creaked open with Pearl behind it. Amethyst paused her sour cream flinging and stood still. Amethyst turned around looking face to face with Pearl.

"Amethyst…what is that on your face?" Pearl asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Uhm it's sour cream." Amethyst wipes the cream off her eyes. "Hey you want some Pearl" Amethyst chuckles pointing her finger. Pearl slaps away Amethyst's hand.

"Hey what the-"

"No one has yet to explain to me this horrendous mess!" Pearl shouts. "I had this whole house place spotless and-"

"No no Pearl it was me!" I cried running from behind the counter.

"S-Steven!?" Pearl was startled by my sudden appearance.

"All of it was me from beginning to end Pearl, don't blame it all on Amethyst!" I cry squeezing the tall gem's leg.

"No little dude it was mostly my fault for this mess!" Amethyst shouted back making Pearl even more confused than before.

"Wha… but I thought…it was…Amethyst.."

"No it was me!" Amethyst and I shout out simultaneously. Pearl sighs and turns her attention to the whole mess.

"Look at this clutter." Pearl begins to walk off causing me to let go of her leg. Amethyst and I exchange a bothered look.

"How is it possible to cause this much of a mess in such a short amount of time!" She cries falling onto her knees. I rush to her aid.

"Pearl…we can clean it up don't worry." I softly place my hand on her shoulder. "We'll clean this all up by this afternoon I swear!"

"That's what you'd better do." I turn my head to see Garnet in the doorway. "And you too Amethyst."

"Pfff fine got nothin' better to do anyway." Amethyst picks up her bucket and proceeds to pick up the sour cream from the floor.

"Garnet!" Pearl wails running to her. "How are we gonna clean this mess up? It can take hours just to clean off this guck." She exclaimed in disgust.

"Not we but them." Garnet points to my direction and Amethyst's.

"Garnet you can't expect them to-to just clean all this up by themselves! Why don't I just-"

"No." Garnet interrupted.

"But I can-"

"No."

"But you can't expect them to just clean this all up in a few hours." Pearl adds worriedly.

"This will settle a punishment for both Steven and Amethyst anyway." Garnet states firmly.

"Both this may take the whole weekend-"

"The whole weekend!?" I blurt out unexpectedly.

"Yes." Garnet replies.

"But-But Connie and I w-were supposed to go see a movie tomorrow and we were-"

"That can wait Steven." Garnet said. "You can not use your powers either."

"But-"

"You should've thought twice Steven. You have to learn your lesson too Steven, right Garnet? All part of responsibility." Pearl insists. Garnet nods her head and walks down the small staircase onto the beach.

"Pearl please, I've gotta go with her we've been planning this for so so long and I can't miss it." I hesitated with every word worrying of what her response will be.

I walk up to Pearl and look into her large eyes. I could feel the guilt in her eyes, she truly wanted to help.

"Maybe you can tell her but until this mess is cleaned up you are officially grounded!" Pearl said in a more stern manner. Pearl then went off to follow Garnet.

* * *

I stare at my phone as it's shaken by my hand. I climb onto my bed and lay down on my bed to ease the pain. I still couldn't believe I ruined this for Connie. I hastily try to think of a way to explain it to her in a way she could understand. I could feel the guilt bubble up deep inside of me as I searched for Connie's number. I locate her number and gaze at it. My lips start to quiver as I feel my eyes start to fill with water. I finally press her number.

I press it against my ear. I endure the ringing on loop until it says she isn't available. I lay the phone on my chest and give a heavy sigh in relief. I rest my hands on my face and try to calm down. I feel the phone start to vibrate and I lift it up to see a new message on the screen from Connie.

" _I can't talk right now Steven. In a parent teacher conference with parents. Just text me."_

I take in another sigh and type away.

" _Oh ok, Connie I need to tell you something."_

 _"Tell me what it is Steven." She replied back._

 _"Are you sure you won't get mad like this morning?"_

 _"Oh Steven, it's just been a really stressful time of the month. With school and other stuff you probably wouldn't understand. I was just being too hard on you. You can tell me anything."_

 _"I don't know, I just feel like it's all my fault."_ A tear slowly falls down my cheek.

 _"Steven we can just discuss about this later if you can't."_ I can feel the worry just from the letters showing from the phone's screen. Another tear falls down at a faster rate causing multiple tears to follow its trail. I can barely hold my phone because of how shaky my entire arm was.

"I have to. She deserves to know." I cry to myself. I felt some side of me is saying I was just overreacting to the whole thing. Connie would understand and that I was being overdramatic. The other side of me just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry the night away.

 _"I can't taakey ou to tthe e moviess."_ My fingers were wobbling so much I couldn't even type in the words without my finger touching the wrong letter accidentally. Connie was taking a longer amount of time to reply back. She may have been trying to comprehend the text I just sent or she was in shock from the text.

 _"Why can't you take me? Steven is everything ok?"_ She sent back _._

I wipe the tears from my eyes and stare at the huge mess of sour cream draped all over the house. I turn my attention back to the text Connie just sent me. I realize that this whole ordeal was because of me. I could've just ignored Amethyst but I just had to get involved. I realized that I had to make it up to Connie in some way. I had to form and idea of how we could still make it to the movies. Although I couldn't use my powers to speed up the cleaning process, I couldn't lie to Garnet nor even Pearl. At that moment I understood what I had to do.

"Connie, I can take you to the movies. I have a plan of how we can get there." I reply back with more confidence.

" _A plan? Steven you haven't even told me what's going on_." She responded.


	3. Sneakout

_Saturday, 8:40 pm_

 _Saturday, 8:40 pm..._

I thought pacing back and forth on the wooden floorboards.

 _Saturday, 8:40 pm_

"That's exactly what the clock says." I murmur moving my eyes directly to my Cookie Cat alarm clock. _That's exactly what it says._

I was pondering of what would happen if I went through with this plan. This could end up going really well, or...

I squint at the possibility of how horrible this can end. For both me and Connie this can have drastic effects. Or maybe just for me.

 _I'm just overreacting. After all we'll only be gone for a few hours._

"Steven!" I jumped up from the voice and turn around to see Connie looking up at me. I relax myself and the dread melts away from my whole body and I hurry down the small staircase. Opening the door Connie stepped forward and looked straight into my face.

"Steven, do you think this'll actually work?" Connie asked pleading for me to assure her. It surprised me how much she doubted it, when I explained my plan over the phone I thought she believed in it as much as I believed in it.

"Yeah, don't worry I've got this." I closed my eyes and gave a smug smile to show my confidence. I don't think it's working on Connie.

"Steven are you honestly sure." Connie's voice got louder with worry. She clutched onto the her strap of the velvet bag she was holding over her shoulder.

"The gems are busy on some mission." I say scratching the back of my head. "They won't be back in a few hours, they sometimes get back really late."

"And why aren't you with them..." Connie's mouth hangs in agape not even finishing her sentence. She takes careful slow steps through the doorway. Her hands cover her entire mouth. I look in the direction she's looking and see that she already noticed the mess.

"It's everywhere." I nod in response and try to avoid her eyes. "And you can't even use your powers for this." I nod again, looking in the opposite direction.

"Then let's just go." Connie looks down at her teal blue flats and her long hair slides of her shoulders.

"Hey are you alright?" Connie looks up at me with this type of gloomy face.

"I um-I"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask.

"Shouldn't we get out of here, before they come back." She stated staring blankly at my face.

"No no Connie we gotta plan this out more."

"But we can just go there right away." She said turning her body side ways. She does have a point. We can easily do some type of in and out mission or something like that.

"But don't you remember the last time we just ran away without a real plan. The Crystal Gems still caught up to us on that bus." I exclaimed.

"I mean I guess we can think this plan out more." Connie agreed.

"That's why I have this."

I pull out of my right pocket a small folded piece of paper. I quickly unfolded it and shoved the paper in front of her face.

"See, I've got a plan." She grabs the paper and analyzes it carefully squinting her eyes.

"Is this supposed to be us?" She takes the paper away from her face and holds it up pointing to two stick figures next to a tiny house.

"Yes they are, I even gave you little glasses." I grab the paper and point to the two tiny circles on the face of the stick figure to the right. Connie leans her head over still squinting her eyes. Her eyes grow wider as she finally sees them.

"What are you two doing?" I look up from Connie to see Amethyst standing at the doorway. Connie swiftly turns her whole body to see Amethyst and she jumps back from surprise.

"We uh-I was just leaving, right Steven?" Connie hesitates shuffling past the screen door.

"Woah woah there relax, I won't tell anyone."

"Wait you know?" I ask.

"It's right there on that little sheet your holding, the titles the biggest thing on the paper." I look at my paper and see that she's right. "Escape Plan" was the biggest thing on the paper, it was even in bold.

Connie stood there blushing in embarrassment as Amethyst lightly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Wwait Steven said you went on a mission with Pearl and Garnet." Connie says pointing to me.

"I haven't left yet, I just went to get rid of that sour cream." Amethyst shrugged giving a small smirk." I also went to go rummage through some garbage bins, heh heh don't tell Garnet." She said leaning against the door frame.

"You dudes better hurry before they come back." Amethyst advised.

"But our plan." I point at the stick figures pouting.

"Look." Amethyst walks forward and puts her hands on both mine and Connie's shoulders and switched her attention to both our faces." All you have to do is get to the movies with Lion and hurry back, that's it."

I look at Connie in worry and she looks back with the same expression. I gulp and grab Connie's hand pulling her with me through the doorway leaving Amethyst flabbergasted where she stood.

"Don't worry I'll make an excuse for why you're gone." Those were the words I made out from Amethyst before I ran past her.

I race down the steps rapidly and my eyes dart all over the beach searching for Lion. I notice him sitting on the sand in the distance calmly licking his paws. I pick up my pace and sprint to him. I stop in front him and look back to see Connie's hair in shambles. She clumsily tries to keep her balance and not fall over.

"Woah, are you okay?" I question her and grab onto her arms to help her from not losing balance.

"I'm fine, It's just a little dizziness." Connie said trying to fix her long hair. I nod and turn to Lion who appears to be staring at me to.

"Okay Lion to the movies." I state pointing towards the ocean. Lion looks out at the ocean and lifts himself up from the sand and stretches letting out a heavy yawn. He sits back down welcoming us to climb onto his back.

I notice Connie still wobbling from the sudden run and lift her up onto Lion's back. I climb on and he stands back up. I turn my head and feel Connie's head fall onto my shoulders. Lion dashes off the beach sand and onto the ocean.

I look up to the night sky. The moon was already out glowing through the clouds that surrounded it. I take a glimpse at the ocean below us as it reveals a kind of Prussian blue. The moon's light reflected off the ocean, it was like a little path that was easy to follow.

"Amazing." Connie whispers still laying her head on my shoulders. Lion jumps into the air and lets out a thunderous roar and a pink beam of light forms into a circle in front of us. He jumps in and flashing lights of different values of blues in circle forms. Varies of stars fly past us with them small rectangular beams follow. I feel Connie's hands clutch onto the back of my shirt and I use one of my available hands to grab onto one of her arms.

The flashing lights disappear as the movie theater comes into sight. Lion falls to a screeching halt. I glance at a young familiar lady in the ticket booth. Her eyes were glued to her black phone but then shift to see us in the parking lot.

"Oh it's you guys." She uttered lightly placing down her phone. I hope off Lion and Connie does the same landing fully balanced onto the ground. We rush to the booth clinging onto each other's hands. We stop and and give her wide smiles with stars glimmering in our eyes. She returns as with an awkward crooked smile.

"Two kids." I claim.

"And also one lion ma'am." Connie added on. I noticed a picture of Ronaldo hanging behind the lady's head. I tilt my head to see the picture in full view and notice two red lines over the photo.

"Um what movie would you guys going to see?" I open my mouth before Connie could answer her.

"Oh my gosh, you're Jane!" I shout startling the woman and Connie. Jane's eyes rapidly turn to me then to the picture before she put both her hands over the picture.

"Um no no, look just take the tickets." She gives us an embarrassing smile.

"Oh it's for Dogcopter 5." Connie says and Jane slides us the three tickets. Connie exchanges the money with Jane.

"I won't tell Ronaldo about the picture if you don't tell anyone we were here." I advise and Jane nods in agreement and is still quivering from the discovery of the picture.

We walk to the entrance and Connie stops letting go of my hand and opens her bag. She pulls out a small pocket watch.

"We're just in time, but we're gonna miss the promos." I look down and let out a slight groan with knowing that information. Connie reaches for my hand and gestures to the door.

"Let's hurry in anyway." I nod in response. I push the door and feel Connie pull me back.

"Listen Steven, if anything goes wrong I have your back. Since we're both technically partners in this situation." I was glad to know this. It sort of eased my guilt a bit, but not enough.

I push the door open, willingly accepting what's bound to come.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing." I hop in the air. I push the door open into the night's air. It was completely dark, the only light source was the ticket booth and the many lamp posts. It was still hard to see anything though.

"Steven." Connie muttered pulling me back into the building making me stumble on my feet.

"Look." Connie's arm stretches out pointing at the ticket booth trembling.

"Excuse me have you seen this boy pass by here?" I move myself whose voice it was.

Garnet was leaning onto the counter pushing an old picture of me onto the glass of the booth. Pearl was cradling Garnet's right arm looking up at Garnet nervously rocking back and forth. Amethyst was looking straight up at Jane and her eyes shift towards the parking lot behind her.

"Oh no." I whisper to Connie who slowly crept backwards pulling me with her.


End file.
